The Random Fan Fic Of Doom
by shadowfangirl
Summary: It all starts as a meeting when Tyson kills Max for being annoying,Mariah gets pushed off a cliff, and it gets even more crazy later on! Pure humur don't hate me for this
1. RANDOM CH 1

Disclaimer: i dont own any of the beyblade characters (i wish) anyway this is out of pure randomness so don't flame and pleaz review ;)

* * *

RANDOM FIC OF DOOM

Chapter 1

It was a regular day in the beyblade world Max and Tyson were waiting for Ray, Kai, and Daichi to show up for lunch they were having a meeting about the new league. "So max let's start without them what do you think about the new league "well…? I don't really care let's sing ring, ring, ring, ring banana phone..! weeeeeeeeeeeeee" Tyson just raised an eyebrow at max and looked too see Kenny coming he wasn't invited though, but he came anyway." hey Tyson what a coincidence seeing you here" Tyson knew he was following him. "Why hi... Kenny what are you doing here" "Ming Ming's having lunch here I just need to see her!" Tyson looked around there she was with tons of reporters for magazines all around her, Tyson didn't like how Kenny always followed him and even her it was not like him too be a stalker. "That's nice Kenny but there are more important things to think about like Boris". He stopped to think about what has happened with Boris in the past he was that big purple haired dude that everyone hated, especially Kai we all learned about that in the past when they all were a team for the first time, well that didn't last long.

Later Tyson saw Ray walk over " finally someone normal" he walked up to Ray but saw Mariah follow behind oh no not her he thought she is so annoying!" hey Ray… Mariah…" she sort of looked a little mad after that "what is that supposed to mean!" "Nothing I just said hi!" she just raised her nose to him and clinged to Ray he didn't look happy. Finally Kai came and they started the conversation. Tyson told Max to shut up but he didn't. "That's it!" Tyson yelled and he picked up a knife and jumped at Max "ring, ring, ring, .banana phone?" Max looked down blood was running down his shirt "oh what a world" he said as he fell to the ground. Tyson looked down "shit..." He just scratched his head and looked around no one had noticed. "Now look what you have done Tyson" Kai said looking at the blood that has got on his shoes. "Oh god lest hide it!" Tyson said as he tried to put the body under the chair. "It wont fit there Tyson we have to bring it somewhere else" Kai explained. Tyson looked at him and then the body. "How are we supposed to do that hmmm...?" Tyson said to his face. Kai punched Tyson in the nose. "Aww!" Tyson yelled as he fell to the ground. Ray was laughing at him "oh come on you guys ok then help me" Tyson grabbed Max's feet and Ray grabbed his arms while kai was making sure no one saw, while Mariah just watched.


	2. RANDOM CH 2

THE RANDOM FIC OF DOOM

Chapter 2

They had gone quite a distance and ended up at a cliff.

"This will be it"

"Yup so should we toss it" Ray asked.

"Well let's think about this have you seen that movie where these kids hit this guy and he started to stalk the as some wacko killer?" Tyson said. Kai just walked up and grabbed the body and tossed it over the edge.

"Don't believe in things you see on T.V" Kai tuned and started walking off Mariah started to freak.

"No what if that actually does happen" Kai turned around and pushed her off the cliff too, Tyson turned to Ray ready for him to yell no but all he said was "Meh" and he followed Kai. Tyson blinked "ok" and followed them. They returned to the shop and sat at the table with a pool of blood under it.

"So…" Tyson tried to start a conversation. Kai and Ray got up and started walking oh well Tyson thought and retuned to his home shortly after he had this feeling someone was there watching him.

The next day Kai was walking by a stream thinking of new beyblade strategies when he sees some ones reflection in the water. Kai looks closer and sees that's it's really Mariah! "What the "he says as he backs up." Mwah ha ha ha Kai I am here to destroy you for pushing me off the cliff!"

"I'm sorry you were just annoying" he replied Mariah got totally mad after that.

"That's it i'm going to kill-"she was cut off a small man dressed in green came up with a vacuum and sucked up Mariah, and shouted "oh yah Luigi a like that!" and the man ran off. Kai raised an eyebrow and lay down to take a nap totally ignoring it.

Tyson was sitting at his dining room table eating some ramen when he heard a familiar voice. "Tyson… banana phone…"said a whisper like voice.

"What was that?" Tyson said as he looked over his shoulder. The voice came again and it was louder "banana phone…" Tyson got up.

"Ok who is it?" he looked around when he stopped at a dark corner in the room and he saw a figure form.

"Tyson why didn't you like my song…" Tyson jumped it was Max he was back from the dead!

"Max...how…what…huh!" Tyson was really scared how could Max come back from the dead!

"I have come back to get revenge Tyson this is for that knife to the stomach!"

"It was the stomach ouch!" Max charged at Tyson and tried to grab him but then something was holding him back it was… Luigi?

"Yes a want all the ghosts!" Luigi said as Max was being sucked into the vacuum.

"No ill get you for this Tyson don't forget it!" he yelled as his voice trailed into the vacuum he was them gone.

"I won't have to worry about him" Tyson said as he continued eating his ramen as Luigi celebrated in the background.

Back at the shop Daichi was sitting at the table." Where is everybody?"

The next day Tyson, Ray, and Kai met up to have lunch.

"Did you get any strange visitors yesterday?" Tyson asked as he ordered some ramen.

"I didn't" Ray answered. Kai paused and started scratching his head.

"I think I did…"


	3. Chapter 3

Updated. This chapter is real crazy its got hamsters! well pleaz review! This is pure humur dont hate me! ENJOY! ;p

**

* * *

**

**THE RANDOM FIC OF DOOM CH 3**

The day had past. Kai, Tyson, and Ray were walking when Tyson started hearing something.

The Ham taro theme plays

"Hey guys! You hear that?" Tyson asked as he stopped and looked around.

"Hear what Tyson?" kai replied sounding annoyed.

"That… that music!" Tyson said sounding worried.

"I have no idea what you're talking-". Squish kai looked down there was a large red splotch under his shoe.

"Oh now what?" kai said as he grabbed a stick and scraped the "thing" off his shoe.

"Oh god kai what have you done!" Tyson screamed as he looked down at this thing on kai's shoe.

"What did he do Tyson?" ray asked as he knelt down beside Tyson.

"He squished the poor hamster!" Tyson screamed as he picked the "hamster" up.

"Tyson put that down!" Ray screamed as he witnessed his friend comfort this road kill!

"Don't worry little hamster ill clean you up and mend your wounds" Tyson told the thing as he patted it on the head, it just sat there when some of his guts fell to the floor.

"We better do it quick!" He said as he rushed to his house.

"I know he went crazy ages ago but this is ridiculous…" Ray said as he turned to see a huge pack of hamsters circled around kai." Um kai…"

"Yah I know I'll handle it it's just a couple of rodents" the hamsters looked up at him angrily.

"You killed the great Ham taro you must pay for your defiance!" the hamsters screamed as they leaped onto kai.

"Oh god, get them off me!" kai screamed desperately trying to shake them off.

"Don't worry kai I'll help!" ray yelled as he launched his Beyblade. His blade crashed into all the hamsters and blew them to bits.

"That was easy…" ray said confused.

"Thanks man" Kai said as he wiped all the hamster flesh off him. "Now I need to go to the dry cleaners" kai said as he walked off into the horizon with the stench of death on his clothes.


	4. chapter 4

Hi! sorry if i haven't updated in a while but here is chapter 4. This chapter is written by my friend HardcoreLittleChick(not real name...Duh!)So i hope you enjoy and her and me would love some reviews, so please do! (sorry if really short...well most of the chapters are...)

* * *

Random Fic of Doom Chapter 4 by- HardcoreLittleChick

Kai is sitting in a laundry room with nothing on except his green plaid boxers, beside the dryer. random elevator music in the background in Kai's head " Do, do do, do do do doo" you know the song "head and shoulders knees and toes", right? Well whatever! Ray walks by the window and peers in. (looking towards Kai's back) stares o0 " um Tyson come here for a second" 'Yeah what up'" " Does Kai normally sit there in his boxers when he's over here?" " looks inside then turns to Ray Meh?" " I thought he said he was going to the dry cleaners." " Oh well Whatever!" they shrugged it off and

walked away. So through Kai's overly-clouded mind... Kai humming **aaalloutte... gentille alooue...wow sarcasm really is painful!**

So _yeah, _like I was saying ...eheheh then suddenly through his waiting this random chick with long black hair with red streaks, brown eyes, black cargo pants, gloves with studs on the knuckles, black Vans and an army green tank top over a black one walks into the laundry room and spots this random dude (Kai) sitting in a chair with just his boxers. She almost has to run outside to keep herself from laughing. "Um...yeah. Ever heard of pants?e" Kai just stares in embarrassment completely red in the face. She laughs a bit and then walks into this room that says KEEP OUT. All of a sudden that gay-ass elevator music stops and is replaced with: Slipknot 'Duality'. Kai turns back somewhat to his normal colour and stares at the closed door. "What the hell? Where'd Slipknot come from?" asked another _feminine voice. Kai turned to see Hillary standing in the door way. "o...k...? _Kai, Pants!" _"yeah _okay! I got the point already!" She walked up to the door and knocked twice. The door opened and she walked inside. Slipknot then slightly faded as the door shut again. Kai was really red again. Just then the dryer shut off. He pulled out his clothes. He inspects them thoroughly before attempting to put them on. Okay ...MY SHIRT WAS 50 NOT THAT SMALL WHEN I PUT IT IN! he thought and then blurted out..."FUCK!"

(in the room: Hillary looks up "Oh god don't tell me his clothes shrunk again!" Girl: "You mean this happened before...?blank stare...What a loser!"


End file.
